Awesome Pianos A sea of RedViolet
by Coyoteclaw11
Summary: Austria had a crush...on someone who likes his best friend/ex-girlfriend. Great...
1. He asked her out?

**Awesome Pianos- A sea of Red-Violet**

**Random title is random….**

Roderich stood in the PE locker room. He stood by his locker, putting his things away. He couldn't keep his eyes off a silver haired, crimson eyed boy across the room. Occasionally, he would look away to try and appear less obvious, but like a magnet, his gaze continued to be drawn to him.

His name was Gilbert.

He was in the same grade, but only shared PE with Roderich. He tended to carry around a little yellow chick with him, but never seemed to get scolded for it. He was loud and loved to call himself awesome…frequently. And Roderich was absolutely in love with him. He huffed. Not in _love_, just a slight major kinda sorta really very truly huge crush kind of thing. _LOVE,_ a voice in the back of his head coughed.

He shook his head. Whatever! Unfortunately, rumor had it Gilbert liked someone…a certain Elizabeta…who happened to be Roderich's best friend…who happened to be his ex-girlfriend. (As in the girl he went out with before he realized he wasn't into going out with girls.)

He sighed, and shut his locker. "So, what were you thinking about?" a voice asked. Roderich jumped and turned to see Vash looking back at him calmly. Vash was an old friend of his, but they weren't on the best terms as of late. At least they weren't enemies…he hoped. "Ah! Erm, nothing. Nothing, you?" he replied, taken aback. Vash gazed at him, unmoving, looking almost thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "Nothing," and walking off.

P.E. was normal. They changed and went out to the field. Roderich tried to focus on his running and exercises and the activity of the day instead of Gilbert, but his eyes always found their way back, like some kind of carrier pigeon. Finally, flushed, sweaty, and out of breath, the class was sent to change and they were dismissed to their next class.

On his way to math, Roderich was stopped by a tall blond with glasses. Alfred. "Hey, did you hear," he snickered, "Gilbert asked Elizabeta out!" With that, he went off to spread the news. Roderich stood frozen. "H-h-he w-what?" he stammered, even though the blond was long gone. He snapped back to his senses in time to get to class before the bell rang.

Roderich tried to focus on the lesson, really he did, but his mind kept jumping back to the recent news. Already, a composition was forming in his mind. One that expressed the confusion, the shock, the disbelief, the-the jealousy! The tempo was quick, playing in his head. The deep painful sound of it echoed his own feelings. Up and down, the-

"Roderich, number 5 please," and impatient voice snapped.

Roderich blinked in confusion. T-there had been classwork? He was saved by a student calling out, "It's time for lunch!" His eyes fell upon his savior, and he'd never been so thankful to the Turkish boy.

As they lined up, Feliciano caught up with Roderich. "I guess you heard?" Feliciano said.

"Huh?"

"You looked upset all class," he explained. Roderich didn't know he was such an open book… "Well I know you're still not over Elizabeta-"Ah, his cover for why he hadn't so much as looked at another girl since their break up. "-B-but I think it's better if you were to move on, it's been a while… Veee~! O-only if you w-want to!" Feliciano continued. Roderich sighed and shook his head. "It's okay, Feli," he replied, and walked ahead.

Roderich slid his tray onto the table and sat across from Elizabeta. He picked at the food. He wasn't a big fan of the school food, but his sense of direction was even worse when he was half asleep in the morning, and he'd get lost on his way to the kitchen, and ultimately ends up late for school, so cafeteria food it was. Giving up on the blob they dare called lasagna, he hung his head, staring at Elizabeta through the hair that fell over his eyes. She sighed and leaned over. "I turned him down; you know," she whispered, "the friendship code states you must never date the guy your best friend likes." Roderich lifted his head. "Even if that friend happens to be your ex," Elizabeta teased.

"You had to bring that up," Roderich snorted.

"I had to," Elizabeta agreed. Roderich laughed and shook his head.

They looked up as someone stopped by their table and placed some kind of food container on it. Gilbert… He made a point to push it towards Roderich, who blinked and carefully opened it. His eyes lit up as they fell upon the slice of cake inside. He could've kissed Gilbert, but he settled for looking up and gasping, "Ah! T-thank you." Gilbert gave a nod and walked away.

Elizabeta leaned over and gave Roderich a look that said 'Don't get your hopes up.' "You know, Roderich, that he most likely gave you that to get back at me and since you were closest," she informed him. Roderich gave her a look that clearly stated 'Do I look like I care?' He was already a few bites in. "You know, Elizabeta, cake is cake," he informed her, licking icing off of his finger. Elizabeta laughed, and sat back, resuming her lunch.

**AUTHORS NOTES: Yay! Chapter 1~ To continue or not to continue, that is the question… You see, this writing was very good for me! Why? Well, I can only really unlock my creative potential when I can't sleep at O'dark thirty…(Proof, I started writing chapter 2 this morning, and I'm not the only one who said it sucks) that goes for writing and drawing, so if I continue, it'd be very slowly, and include hours of me hunched in front of my tv for light, trying not to get caught awake by my mom at 2 am. Lolz. **

**Btw….I typed this while barely looking at the keyboard…I am so proud of myself! :D**


	2. He doesn't give up

Gilbert doesn't give up. Roderich admired that, but he wished the boy would give up just this once! Elizabeta might have turned him down, but instead of accepting rejection, Gilbert seemed to try harder to woo her. 'If asking her straight out didn't work, maybe giving her gifts would work!' was his current strategy. Flowers would help, and chocolate and candies and teddy bears!

Elizabeta groaned, and slammed another bouquet of flowers into the trash. She turned and met Roderich's dejected gaze. "I'm trying," she sighed, "but the word 'no' doesn't seem to pierce that thick skull of his, and instead tells him to try harder! I don't know what to do!" Roderich sighed, and looked down at his feet. "Neither do I," he replied. Elizabeta let out a long thoughtful, "hmm…" Shrugging, she assured him, "We'll figure something out."

Elizabeta caught up to Roderich after the final bell of the day. "I know what to do!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his wrist before he could respond and dragged him out the school. "Elizabeta! Where are we going?" he huffed.

"You'll see~" Elizabeta hummed. They arrived in front of an ordinary looking house. Elizabeta knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door clicked open, and Gilbert appeared in the doorway.

With a yelp, Roderich tried to pull away, but only succeeded in slipping Elizabeta's grip from his wrist to his hand. Gilbert blinked and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Is your br-" Elizabeta began, only to be cut off by Gilbert.

"Why are you holding his hand? You're not back together with him, are you?" Elizabeta suddenly squeezed Roderich's hand. "…Actually, I am!" she replied.

"Eh!" Roderich cried out, looking between Elizabeta and Gilbert. Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you…"

"Well, believe it! So, quit bothering me. I have a boyfriend now, Gilbert, and he's not you!"

"Fine!" Gilbert huffed, slamming the door. Elizabeta's expression immediately changed from one of annoyance to a very pleased one. She and Austria turned and walked off.

"That was your plan!"Roderich wailed. Elizabeta shrugged. "Actually, I was gonna ask Ludwig to make him stop, but who cares! Problem solved!" she rejoiced. Roderich tore his hand out of hers, starring daggers at her. "For you!" he retorted, and stormed off. Elizabeta frowned, staring after him.

Roderich sat on a swing in the playground by the school. He swayed back and forth, deep in thought. How could Elizabeta do that? How could she pull something like that without considering for a second how it might possibly affect _him_? There was a creak as someone sat in the swing beside him. He looked up, and immediately turned to the floor to hide his growing blush. What was Gilbert doing here!

The silver haired boy swung for a few moments, before skidding to a stop. "Hey Roddy…" he muttered. Roderich jumped at the use of his nickname, (a rarely used one at that) and looked up at Gilbert. "Uh y-yeah?" he stammered. Gilbert was silent for a moment, before finally responding. "I don't think you and Elizabeta go well together," Gilbert commented. Roderich turned and glared fiercely at the ground. "I-I mean, I'm not just saying that 'cause I like her…" Liar. "I just don't think-"

"Elizabeta and I didn't get back together!" Roderich snapped, standing up, "She just made that up so you'd leave her alone!" Roderich pointed to Gilbert, seething. The latter blinked in shock. "O-oh…" he stammered. Roderich glowered. "I-I'm sorry…" Gilbert mumbled, and all but ran off. Roderich groaned and kicked the pole of the swing. He whined, hurting his toe and started home, fuming.

…**...:~:…**

Gilbert approached Elizabeta during Spanish the next day.

"So, I heard you and Roderich broke up…"

"Wha-"

"Two. Years. Ago."

"Yeah and we g-"

"Liar! He told me!" Gilbert hissed. A worried looking Antonio approached them. "Please keep your voices down, you're in the middle of class," he pleaded.

"What are you even doing here! You speak fluent Spanish! You _are_ Spanish, damn it!" Gilbert snapped. Antonio backed away, looking hurt. Gilbert would have to apologize to his friend later, but for now… He turned his attention back to Elizabeta.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Why don't you like me?"

"'Cause I don't!"

"There has to be a reason!"

"I just don't!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

"WHY!"

Gilbert leaned forward with every 'why' until Elizabeta jumped up and snapped, "Because you're not supposed to go out with the guy your friend likes!" With a gasp, she covered her mouth. Gilbert stared, eyes wide. "Wait, w-who li-"he began. He was interrupted as the teacher yelled, "Shut up and sit down! You and your boyfriend can resolve whatever it is after class!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elizabeta whined desperately.

"SIT! DOWN!" the teacher threw a threatening glare at Elizabeta as she gingerly sat down.

Gilbert furrowed his brow thoughtfully, not paying attention to the following lesson, not that he ever did. Who liked him? It wasn't as if he'd give up on Elizabeta, but finding out who was into him wouldn't hurt.

**AN: Hey readers! I can't believe you're actually reading this . Anyways, I've actually had this for a while *cough*a few days*cough* but didn't post it due to the fact that I was lazy…and upon re-reading it I discovered it plain sucked! So I rewrote it((like one paragraph…)) and typed it up JUST FOR YOU! :D …What! I thought I was pretty convincing right there! *sigh* ah well…**

**I'm sure you were all left with questions, like why did Roddy go to a playground? And does he like swings? Or is his toe okay ;A;? Or more importantly WHY IS ANTONIO IN SPANISH CLASS! . All these questions and more will be answered in- HA! No, they won't….**

""_Eh!" Roderich cried out _**" I will never be able to hear Roderich/Austria and cry in the same sentence without thinking about this .com/watch?v=QxIRSvFgOGU**


	3. Wait who likes me?

Roderich trudged down the hallway, still upset about the day before. He was suddenly stopped by none other than Gilbert. "I asked Eli why she wouldn't go out with me and she said she could go out with someone her friend likes so I was like who? And she wouldn't tell me, but you're her best friend so you've gotta know! Who likes me?" he asked, taking a deep breath afterwards. A blush spread across Roderich's cheeks, and he stammered, "A-ah, I d-don't kn-know…" Gilbert was either tactful enough to not let on he noticed Roderich's strange reaction, or was too dense to even notice. Roderich was betting on the latter as he Gilbert sighed and replied dejectedly, "Oh...'kay," and walked off.

Roderich slammed his tray on the table in front of Elizabeta, making her jump. "What the hell did you say!" he hissed. Elizabeta winced and looked up at him apologetically, and stammered, "I-I-I'm sorry he-he just-"

"He just what! Damnit, can't you keep your mouth shut!"

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean!" Elizabeta huffed.

"Screw you," Roderich hissed, then turned and stormed away.

...:~:….

Gilbert strolled down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. He spotted a couple of girls gossiping by the lockers, but paid no heed to them….until he heard Elizabeta's name that is. He froze, and pretended to be trying to open a locker, listening to the girls.

"Did you hear what happened at lunch earlier?"

"Oh Yeah! That Austrian kid with the glasses like totally exploded on that girl, Elizabeta. She like said something she wasn't supposed to or something."

"Right! I think his name was like Roderich or something. Hey wait! Isn't Elizabeta that girl who told Gilbert she couldn't go out with him 'cause her friend is like totally in love with him or something?"

"Oh my gosh! You're totally right! Hey-"

Gilbert continued walking, blocking out the rest of their conversation. Why _did_ Roddy freak out on Elizabeta like that? Was it because of what she said in Spanish? Maybe because he… Gilbert gasped. _Roddy… must be friends with the chick who likes him and was pissed Eli didn't keep her secret!_ He heard giggling from the girls down the hall and waved his arms. _How am I supposed to figure out who likes me with them giggling like that! _He huffed. Whatever, he almost had it figured out anyway. He smirked triumphantly, and made his way back to class.

….~….

"…right! Hey, do you think it's because Roderich _is_ the one who likes Gilbert? " Marissa asked her friend. The other girl nodded. "Totally! He was even acting all weird after Gilbert asked Elizabeta out!" Marissa clapped her hands together in excitement. "That's like so epic! It's like a real life yaoi fanfic! …Except it's not based off of anything…Whatever! I'd totally ship them~" The two girls giggled. Marissa looked up to see a weird silver haired boy flailing his arms and looked at him strange. Shrugging she turned back to her friend. "So when's the next chapter of…"

**-AN: OHMAIGAWSH! I took forever on this so sorry! I was just procrastinating…..a lot…next chpt will be up by tomorrow or day after since this one was so short. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Prussian Jacket

**AN: "**_Lol this story is so cute,and I was stressing u wernt going 2 put up another__story so thank god its up!can't wait 4 the nxt 1_**" It's 11:47 PM and your comment just made my day ;u;**

Roderich cursed as he looked at the clock. He was going to be late! He got dressed quickly and ran outside. He was across the street when he realized not only was the ground covered in snow, but he left his jacket at home. It was already too late to go back and get it. With an exasperated sigh, he made his way to the bus stop.

Vash looked up as Roderich arrived just as the bus slowed to a stop in front of the students. "Isn't it a little too cold to go without a jacket?" Vash asked. Roderich waved his hand, breathing heavily. "It's-It's o-okay!" he gasped, getting on the bus.

Okay no, it was _**NOT**_ okay. Roderich let his head hit the desk as the teacher droned on. He felt _horrible. _His head was pounding, his nose was running, and above all he was freezing! Despite the '_oh so efficient'_ school heating system, Roderich could barely feel his fingers. He groaned quietly. He couldn't wait to just get on that _stupid_ bus and go home.

…:~:...

The end of day bell rang, and students poured out of the school, eager head home, out of the cold. Gilbert found his little brother, and was about to make his way towards him, when he spotted Roderich out the corner of his eye. _Perfect!_ He'd been meaning to ask him about a certain friend of his and Elizabeta's.

He ran forward to catch up with him. "Hey Roddy!" he called. The shivering boy looked up at him, his face slightly red from the cold. "Oh hey…I kinda have to catch my bus." Roderich sniffled.

"This will only take a moment!" Gilbert protested.

"No, but it's-"

"Come on, Roddy! Just a sec!"

"But, it's leav-ing…"Roderich groaned as the bus sped away. "Fine…I'll walk home…" he huffed, starting forward. Gilbert walked with him, looking ahead. "So yeah, I heard about the incident at lunch, not the one where I gave you cake, the other one. Look…I know you lied to me. Just…can't you just tell me who li-"Gilbert looked over to find the Austrian gone. He turned and yelped.

Roderich was splayed on the ground a few feet behind him. "R-Roddy?" he called, running over to him. He knelt beside the other, turned him to face him, and put a hand to his forehead, jerking it away again quickly. "You're burning up! Why aren't you wearing a jacket!" Gilbert gasped.

Gilbert took off his own jacket and pulled it onto Roderich. He slipped one arm under the crook of his knees and wrapped the other around his back, lifting him and carrying him bridal style. (Well, he had to get him home somehow.) He started forward.

After a few minutes, Gilbert realized he didn't even know where Roderich lived. The unconscious boy lay limp in his arms as he looked around. Gilbert reached into Roderich pocket and was relieved to find a cell phone. He flipped through the contacts and came across one titled brother. Gilbert smiled and called it. Perfect.

"_Yo, piano-boy. Whaddu you want?" _the voice on the other end asked.

"Uh-hm…Roderich kind of passed out on the sidewalk, I'm Gilbert…" he responded. There was silence then voice on the other end swore. _ "Alright, where is he?"_ the voice asked. Gilbert gave him the names of the streets up ahead, then hung up and waited at the intersection.

The man who walked up to him a few minutes later had messy brown hair and looked about old enough to be in college. "Sam," he said, introducing himself with a nod. "Erm, Gilbert," the German boy replied. Sam turned and started off, Gilbert hurrying to catch up behind him. _Rude…he didn't even take _his _brother!_ He thought, his arms starting to ache from carrying Roddy for so long.

…:~:…

Sam looked up and down the street before crossing it. _So that's Gilbert _he thought, glancing quickly at the silver haired boy trailing behind him. The one Roderich had been crushing on for who knows how long. _Not that _he'd_ ever said anything, but these are the kind of things a brother notices. _He shook his head with a sigh.

Closing the door behind Gilbert, Sam pointed to Roderich's bedroom door. "There's his room," he stated, and walked away. Yeah, he realized he'd sent his unconscious brother to his room with the guy he likes…alone…with their parents gone for the day, but from what he'd heard (don't ask how), Gilbert didn't even like him. Besides, it wasn't like Sam actually _cared _if anything happened between then, just as long as they left _him _alone. His bro could lose his virginity tonight for all he cared. He had college exams next week! With a shrug, he made his way into his room and closed the door behind him.

…~…

Gilbert sighed, carried Roderich into his room, and laid him on his bed. Leaning over, he felt his forehead. It wasn't _burning_, but it was still pretty warm. _Shouldn't Sam be helping his brother? I dunno, like bringing him soup or giving him medicine or something? Maybe I should-_ he jumped, stopped mid-thought as his cellphone went off. He looked at it and saw Ludwig had texted him.

_East! Where are you? Mom's freaking out! You need to get home before she calls the police or something._

He glanced at Roderich, and then stepped out of his room.

A boy with neatly combed, dark, maybe black, hair gazed up at Gilbert, a bored expression on his face. "Who are you?" he questioned, his voice flat.

Gilbert blinked, "I'm Gilbert…Roddy kinda passed out so I brought him home."

"Are you his boyfriend?" the younger boy asked in monotone.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him. "No, why would he have a boyfriend?" he snorted. The boy stared at him for a moment, and then walked away, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Gilbert shook his head, stepping outside. _What a creepy kid. I'm glad _my _little bro isn't like that…_ he thought, shuddering. "_Are you his boyfriend?_" he mocked. "What kind of question is that!" he huffed, shaking his head, his breath visible in the icy air. With a frustrated groan, he realized he hadn't even found out who liked him. Only when his brother questioned him later did he remember he left his jacket at Roddy's place.

...~...

Roderich breathed in a familiar scent and smiled. _How the hell did I come to know…and love his smell? _He thought, amused. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and sat up, feeling dizzy. What happened? The last thing he remembered was Gilbert talking about liars and cake… How did he end up in bed wearing Gilbert's jacket? He sighed and stood up, leaving his room. A sudden thought entered his mind. _He was in my room… _He pushed it away. _That's a girly thought! I mean, if I was a girl, I'd be all like "Oh my god, Gilbert Beilschimdt was in my room with _me_! But I'm not a girl! I don't think like that! I'm a guy- a man! I'm a man! I'm a man! I'm a man!_

Sam approached his brother. "Oh hey, Roderich, d-"

"I'm a man!" Roderich declared.

Sam spun around mid-step and walked away. "Whatever~" he replied.

**-AN: Oh my god I did it! :D I had even started an Awesome Pianos editing committee since I was so lost on editing this chapter (because I couldn't possibly post it as I'd originally wrote it! :U) Sorry about last chapter's weird author's note…my mom was yelling at me to get off the computer IMMEDIATELY, so I just typed that up super-fast and saved. **

***cough* The cake is a lie!*cough* uhm yeah, so anywayz~ There was this huge thunderstorm with lightning and thunder, and my mom made me unplug everything because there was risk of a blowout. Oh yeah and the internet went out. So I finally got off my lazy butt (metaphorically of course ;P) and finished editing chapter 4 of ASRV! :D **

**Since at the moment the power's still out I might work on chapter 5. It already has a few paragraphs and a very annoying American…I won't say anymore! Thanks so much for reading! And the reviews! I think I was close to giving up on ASRV until another fanfiction writer ((I'll edit her user in later .)) inspired me…then I re-read the reviews. Oh my god I re-read those reviews and I knew I had to HAD to post the next chapter as soon as I could! ((unfortunately a couple minutes later I was on a 3 hour road trip north . but as soon as I got home I started typing! Then…my magical procrastination skills kicked in to the max…OTL I got home at 2pm and was sent to bed at midnight….yeah that's when I finished that super short chapter…at MIDNIGHT. Oh well, I got this one done, right? :D **

**Anywayz, please do keep reviewing. They make me feel less like I can't write for shit, and they encourage me not to be so lazy and such a procrastinator. **

**;3 Until next chapter~ **

**P.S. sometimes I post updates about ASRV on my DeviantArt and I might even get into drawing some pictures for the story. It's not really much to watch me for, but I figured I'd at least give it a try. My dA's Coyoteclaw11. Bai then!**


	5. You ruined it

**Let's begin with an Author's note~: OMG I FINALLY uploaded the next chapter! Lolz Well I'd like to thank World Dominatior, who I've realized has reviewed EVERY CHAPTER I'VE POSTED~3 I'd also like to thank The Phantom Devil and all of my reviewers. Reviews really inspire me to continue writing this story. In fact, I went and printed all the reviews on the story yesterday, and then last night, I finally wrote! Thank you everyone for reading! **

"It's impossible!" Gilbert cried, folding his arms. "He won't tell me who likes me!"

Francis and Antonio shrugged at him. "Maybe _he_ likes you." Francis suggested, smirking.

Gilbert snorted. "This is a serious matter! He's so unawesome, I mean you guys would tell me if you knew someone liked me, right?"

"Yeah, but we're your friends," Antonio replied.

Gilbert's eyes went wide. "Friends…" he murmured. "That's it! I just had the most awesome idea EVER! If Roddy and me become friends, he'll totally have to tell me who likes me!" he proclaimed, throwing his hands up in emphasis.

He pouted when neither of his friends declared how awesomely brilliant he was, or fell at his feet in awe.

"Why do you care so much anyway? I thought you liked Elizabeta." Antonio commented.

Gilbert waved his hand. "I _do _like Elizabeta, but knowing who likes me couldn't hurt," he replied. "Anyway, what are we waiting for! Let's put plan 'Make Roddy realize what a super totally awesome best buddy Gilbert is' in motion!" he cried, punching the air.

Francis pointed out the window. "Well, there is the fact that it's eleven o'clock at night, but if you're up for running around town trying to find out where Roderich lives, I'm all for it."

Unfortunately for the secretly excited Frenchman, Gilbert was not up for it.

Roderich flipped through his notebook as he made his way to the bus. Today, his history teacher told them there would be a test…tomorrow. He flipped the pages more frantically. There was no way he was going to have the entire history of Greece B.C. memorized by tomorrow! Maybe he could call Heracles; He seemed to be doing quite well on this chapter.

"Yo Roddy!"

Roderich jumped, nearly dropping his notes, as Gilbert stepped in front of him.

"Uh, h-hey Gilbert. I'm sorry but, I have to catch my bus and study for my history test tomorrow," he sighed.

"Me, Francis and Antonio are going to the park, wanna come?"

Roderich fell silent. Go…to the park…with Gilbert? _But you have a test to study for tomorrow!_ A voice in his head cried out. However, he barely heard it as a louder, more enticing voice repeated: Go…to park…with Gilbert… The tiny voice of logic groaned and slapped a metaphorical hand to its metaphorical face as Roderich stammered, "Uh s-sure!"

Any disappointment in himself was soon overpowered by sheer joy as Gilbert smiled and replied, "Cool! Let's go!"

The four of them wandered around the park for a while before settling down on the swings.

"Holy shit! An ice cream truck!" Gilbert cried out (because you're never too old to love ice cream.)

"I'll go get us some, what do you want?" Francis offered. Antonio had barely opened his mouth when he cried out, "Your order is too complicated! Come and order it yourself!" He dragged Antonio up and the to were off, leaving Gilbert and Roderich alone. Roderich was sure he saw the Frenchman turn around and wink, his eyes glinting mischievously. He narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he didn't trust, it was Frenchmen, especially Frenchmen with a beard.

Francis and Antonio's departure was followed by a silence Roderich was having trouble determining as awkward or not. Gilbert suddenly chuckled. "Last time we were here, you got kinda mad at me."

Roderich looked at the ground, swinging back and forth. He remembered.

"I wonder why you were so upset…maybe because of the fact you and Elizabeta hadn't really gotten back together? I've heard you haven't gotten over her…" Gilbert murmured more to himself than anything.

Roderich gripped the chains of the swing so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. "I…don't…like…her…like…that…" he hissed dangerously.

Oblivious, Gilbert snorted, "That's not what I've heard."

"I don't!" Roderich yelled, getting up and storming off. The last thing he wanted was for Gilbert to think he like Elizabeta or anyone…but him…_asshole_! A few feet away, he spun around, took of the jacket that had originally belonged to the Prussian, and threw it on the ground. "And take back your fucking jacket! I'm tired of carrying it around." He lied, before going home.

Gilbert stared after the Austrian in shock. Had he really pissed him off that much…again? Almost mechanically, he got up and retrieved his jacket. It was his favorite one. Roddy had seemed to like it; he wore it every day. Gilbert was even going to let him keep it. He blinked at the dark gray fabric in his hands, wondering how he'd managed to get Roddy so mad.

When Francis and Antonio returned, they found Gilbert alone, still holding his jacket. "Where'd Roderich go?" Antonio asked.

"He left." Gilbert replied simply.

Roderich buried his face in his pillow and sniffled. Somehow, he had managed to yell at Gilbert yet again. He sure was doing a fantastic job at screwing up his plan to get with Gilbert…not that he actually _had_ a plan.

In fact, so far he had done nothing to be with the Prussian boy. Gilbert had even invited him to the park! Sure, Francis and Antonio were there, but the point was he and Gilbert had been at the park, together! And what had Roderich done? He yelled, threw his jacket on the floor, and ran home. He groaned into his pillow. He was such a loser.

Sam poked his head in his little brother's room. "What's wrong, bro? Boy problems?" This question was followed by a surprisingly hard pillow to the face at which point, Sam gave up on ever helping his brother on anything ever again.

Roderich sulked in his classes the next day, and not just because he failed the history test he forgot to study for.

Elizabeta had obviously noticed but had not been able to get anything out of him. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him yet again.

"I'm fine." Roderich replied, sounding very far from fine.

It was during P.E. that his day took a more pleasant turn.

"Roddy!" Gilbert called out as everyone was leaving the locker room. Roderich turned away, looking at the floor.

"W-well, I'm kind of sorry for upsetting you yesterday. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure how I made you mad…but, I'm not trying to figure that out now. It's just, well, you kind of threw my jacket on the ground a-and well I'd thought you'd liked it, so I wasn't sure if you were just mad or… Well, if you want, you can have it," Gilbert said, holding up the prized possession.

Roderich blinked at him. "Y-you're letting me have your jacket?" Gilbert nodded and allowed the surprised Austrian to take it.

"W-well, uh- thank you."

"I just thought you could use a little awesome. Now, let's go before the coach comes and drags us onto the field by our collars." Gilbert laughed. Roderich quickly replace his own jacket with Prussian's before following him onto the field.

Gilbert smirked. He really _wasn't _sure how he'd managed to upset Roddy, but either way, he'd managed to get plan MRRWASTABBGI (Make Roddy Realize Was A Super Totally Awesome Best Buddy Roderich Is) back in motion…even if he ciuldn't pronounce its acronym. Plus, the look on Roddy's face when he received the jacket was…well kind of adorable.

Gilbert smiled to himself, hoping to see Roddy like that more often as their friendship progressed…and find out who liked him! Of course, got to stick to the plan! Stick to the plan…

**AN: I feel so accomplished right now~ U 3 I FINALLY DID IT! AFTER MONTHS AND MONTHS I DID IT! I tried to write this chapter like 3 times before making a sort of outline of what I want to happen…as it turns out I didn't even cover HALF of what was on that list, so I already have a plan for the next chapter, yay~! **

**Woah, I threw in a bit of swearing in this chapter . Plus I tried to make Prussia more….Prussian. I think I succeeded quite well in the scene with him, France and Spain…however when I brought in Austria…somehow I reverted back to the way I was writing before. *sighs* Ah well.**

**I get too much joy from putting Sam in this. I dunno my random Edelstein OC, it's just so much fun.**

**Anyways~ yada yada, please review! They make me happy and want to write! Thanks for reading~**

**u ~3**


End file.
